This application is a proposal to create a Collaborative Canadian Regional Clinical Center (RCC), with two major partners: the University of Ottawa/OPALS Study Group and the University of British Columbia Group. The overall goal of the proposed Collaborative Canadian RCC is to continue to conduct large resuscitation clinical trials that will improve the outcomes of victims of cardiopulmonary arrest and major trauma. As a major partner in the Consortium, the Collaborative Canadian RCC commits to achieving all objectives of the Consortium with regards to cardiopulmonary arrest and major trauma. a) Conduct large, collaborative clinical trials to evaluate interventions that will improve survival; b) Strengthen existing research infrastructure in Ottawa/OPALS and British Columbia groups; c) Produce methodologically robust research proposals for the Consortium; d) Strengthen and further develop regional and national cardiopulmonary arrest and trauma registries; e) Support potential emerging sites for resuscitation research in Canada (Cities of Calgary and Edmonton and Province of Nova Scotia); f) Facilitate the training of clinical researchers in resuscitation and emergency medicine through a Clinical Research Skills Development Core. In particular, the proposed Collaborative Canadian RCC has designed two specific resuscitation randomized controlled clinical trials for cardiopulmonary arrest and major trauma. a) A Comparison of Fixed Versus Escalating Energy Regimens for Biphasic Waveform Defibrillation. This trial will compare the effect of fixed low-level energy (150 joules) to escalating energy (200-300-360 joules) regimens on the clinical outcomes of out-of-hospital cardiopulmonary arrest patients. b) Prehospital Intubation and Ventilation Control in Blunt Head Injury. This trial will compare prehospital mandatory Rapid Sequence Intubation followed by controlled ventilation to Standard Airway management in trauma patients with head injury and decreased level of consciousness.